youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EthanGamer
EthanGamer (born ), formerly EthanGamerTV (often shortened to EGTV), is an English gaming YouTuber well-known for playing the game, Roblox, with his most popular series besides Roblox being Red Ball 4 on Mobile. Due to Ethan being under the age of 13, his YouTube, along with his other social media, has to be managed by his parents legally, although he does reply to comments with his parents' approval. He also has a second channel called "Ethan" where he uploads everything apart from gaming, such as unboxings, challenges and vlogs. History Ethan is known on his history especially since he is so young. Though, he has been on the Nickelodeon Choice awards. COPPA Rules Ethan announced on December 31, 2019 his channel will be affected by COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act) due to his content targeting mostly very young audiences. Though Ethan had claimed he does it due to enjoying it, his channel lost features when the new rule took place on January 6, 2020. The comment sections of every video have been disabled, the community tab was removed, and is no longer going to be recommended across YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBALDwZyH1U 1 Million Subscriber Journey EthanGamer also made a 1 million subscriber special video about his journey of his videos from age 7 to 10. This video gained a lot of attraction from even outside his viewer base due to how young Ethan was at the time (and is). Personality Ethan is a generous, kind kid that enjoys making videos. He tends to be rather enthusiastic and plays many of the games targeted around his age demographic such as Roblox. Although he is young, many perceive him to be rather good. Ethan is starting puberty as you can hear his voice get lower in his newer videos, though it's not that noticeable. Challenges * Eating Toxic Waste * Watching Hate Videos Ethan's special videos * Ethan's Year 2016 EGTV Easter Egg * Munchpak Unboxing * Ethan's 1 million subs video * Ethan's 100,000 subs video Quotes * Hey gamers, today I am playing... (Intro) * Byyee! (Outro) * Here we go! (When he starts something) * (singing) Ridin' on my segway, Ridin' on my segway! (Roblox) * I think we will end out the video here it's been really fun and smash that 'like button' and I'll see you next time, bye! (He says this at the end of most of his videos) Other Channels EthanGamer EthanGamer, formerly EthanGamerTV, is Ethan's main and gaming channel, where he plays various games. Ethan Ethan is the second channel which is everything but doesn't involve video games. There has mostly been unboxing in the Ethan channel. (Many people hate this YouTube channel since it's robbing the name of other Ethans that might want to use it). On Sunday, July 15th, 2018, Ethan announced that he is going to stop upload on Ethan channel and merge it in with EthanGamer channel as he is finding it is really hard to build and manage 2 channels. Instagram Disabled On Thursday, August 18, 2016, Ethan's Instagram was disabled. It is unsure why this happened, though it is most likely due to his age. Ethan on Twitter asked @instagram to give his Instagram back. Games played This is an incomplete list of games which Ethan has played. *''Minecraft'' *''Roblox'' *''Slither.io (Mobile)'' *''Super Paper Roblox'' *''Escape School'' *''Poptropica'' *''Human Full Fat'' *''Star Sk8r'' *''Crazy Shave'' *''LEGO Star Wars'' *''Marvel Super Hero Mashers'' *''Meepcity Starball'' *''Ninjump'' *''TNT Rush'' *''The Secret Life of Pets Unleased'' *''Despicable Me: Minion Rush (first game he played and his first video was uploaded to his game.)'' *''Portal Knights'' *''Lightomania'' *''Angry Birds POP'' *''Free Online Games For Kids'' *''Broken Bones 2'' *''Store Wars'' *''Hungry Shark Evolution'' *''Monster Legends'' *''Mimpi Dreams'' *''Snail Bob 2'' *''Beatdown'' *''Chaos Washers'' *''Dungeon Boss'' *''Skylanders SWAP Force'' *''Ultimate Marble Rider'' *''8Bit Ninja'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Cover Orange 2'' *''Turbo Dismount'' *''Romans from Mars'' *''Fish Out Of Water'' *''WWE 2K14'' *''Paper Monsters'' *''Gravity Duck'' *''Combo Crew'' *''Give My Ball Back'' *''Fortnite'' Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 9, 2016 *2 million subscribers: March 19, 2018 Gallery EthanGamer.jpg goldplaybutton.jpg|Ethan getting the YouTube Gold Play Button. References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views